monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Naccubus
Naccubus is a nurse-like succubus found in Succubus Village. Originally serving in the town church in the village, she is seen extracting semen from the men who are entranced by Eva's barrier using a large syringe. Monsterpedia Entry “A low-class, wandering Succubus. She hid her true nature, and worked at the town Church, learning basic medicine. She led a hungry life, only feeding on the occasional patient in secret. She joined the attack on Succubus Village after being granted power by Black Alice. She came with the intention of taking some men as her own property. Rather than evil, she seems to be driven purely by greed. A rather simple and carefree monster, she was easily swayed by a little bit of flattery, without too much thought on her part. Due to her position in the medical field in disguise, she developed extensive skills in making patients “accidentally” ejaculate during medical examinations.” Attacks Erection Check: Normal attack. Oral Penis Examination: Normal attack. Stepping Reaction Check: Normal attack. Tail Extraction Method: Normal attack. Syringe Extraction Method: Normal attack that damages thrice. *Vaginal Male Reproductive Test: Triggers bind status and leads to either Vaginal Male Examination Method A or Vaginal Male Examination Method B on the next turn. Requires Attack to escape. Vaginal Male Examination Method A: Binded attack that is a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Vaginal Male Examination Method B: Binded attack that is a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Tail Semen Ejection Test: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Four usages of this leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Struggling to escape. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Naccubus is more or less similar to Power Berryelle in the terms of her binds: Vaginal Male Reproductive Test requires attacking in order to escape while Tail Semen Ejection Test requires struggling instead. Follow that pattern while maintaining Serene Mind, and everything should be fine. Alice's Word of Dispel can be used for whatever. If Luka loses, she will use her syringe on Luka's penis to extract his semen. Evaluation “Thanks for coooming! Please lay down over there, I’ll be with you in a moment! …Is that what you wanted me to say? Do you need me to roleplay as a nurse now to recover your fighting spirit? Since she’s a monster, a serene state is useful. She has two types of restraint techniques as well. If you don’t break out of them fast, it’s an instant loss. If she uses her tail in her restraint, then you can break free simply by struggling, even without Gnome. However, you can’t escape by struggling when tries to examine you with her vagina… If you don’t attack her right away, you will lose. Don’t panic and struggle when you should attack. Her attack power isn’t high, so as long as you are calm and careful, you will win. Now go, oh brave Luka. Make that shameless Succubus herself be in need of some nursing.” Gallery Naccubus Injection.jpg|Naccubus's giant syringe imps.JPG|Naccubus blushing Trivia *Unlike the other succubi in Succubus Village who are given unique names with specific meanings, the meaning of the name "Naccubus" is unknown. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Succubus Village Category:Loli Category:Rebelling Monsters